


I'm All About You

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo loves paying attention to Yancy during sex, so much that sometimes his own pleasure is the last thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All About You

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with this idea, it was meant to be a Newt/Hermann fic, but then I decided to give some love to my #2 ship on this fandom and gave this plot (pfff plot...) to Yancy and Tendo <3
> 
> I'll probably write something for Newt and Hermann along those lines because I love dirty talking and guys soiling their pants without being touched...

Tendo has three moods when it comes to sex.

Somedays he feels like surrendering to Yancy. In those days he is pliant and docile and quite vocal. He moans and chirps, he asks for more, begs calling Yancy his master and making numerous oaths of love. Yancy loves those days.

There are also days when he feels powerful and dominant. He'd corner Yancy and press him against walls and doors and furniture, despite being a few inches shorter than the blond man. In such days he is determined, stoic and sometimes even savage. Yancy loves those days.

But there is a third kind of day, one that happens quite a lot and is nothing like anything either one of them ever experienced with any previous partner. Those are the days when Tendo reaches a selfless level of arousal, when Yancy is all that matter. In any day, he always cares for Yancy, always seeks to please him; but in any other day his own pleasure is as important as Yancy's. But not on those days. Those days are for Yancy and Yancy alone. Today turns out to be one those days.

He isn't actually considering any sort of _physical_ activity this night, he is sitting on their bed, back against the headboard, reading a report on some improvements on the Mark-1 coding . He is just waiting for Yancy to come to bed so they could wrap around each other and go to sleep. But it changes when he sees Yancy coming from the bathroom wearing only boxer briefs and droplets of crystal clear water down his torso. He smiles at Tendo, sitting by his side in the bed and lazily stretching out. He doesn't see the change in Tendo's eyes, as they go from uninterested to sharply focused. He innocently lays there, doing something on his tablet completely oblivious to the hungry stare sliding down his body.

It isn't until Tendo presses bodily into his back that he realises his lover had gone into one of his moods. At first he doesn't recognize which mood it is, it is too insistent to be a submissive mood, but too gentle to be a bossy one. When he tries to turn around and kiss him and is stopped by a firm grip to his hips, is that he realises it is _that_ mood. The one that Yancy doesn't actually understands but appreciates oh-so-much.

"You're so beautiful, Yance..." He murmurs against the damp skin of Yancy's neck. "You don't understand how much you turn me on, how much I appreciate your body." As he says so, his hand slides down the side of Yancy's body, pressing on the ridges and depressions of his ribcage. The blond man gasps and his eyes flutter closed, his heart speeding up. "I think I'll never get used to looking at you. Will never tire of watching and touching and tasting you..." As if to illustrate his comment, he swipes his tongue on the nape of Yancy''s neck, collecting a few droplets of water that were sliding from his recently washed hair.

Yancy knows that when Tendo is in this mood, he doesn't need to be touched, or caressed or anythig, he just needs Yancy's reactions. His moans and raspy breath, the small stutter of hips and trembling muscles. And Yancy is generous with those whilst usually he holds back. He presses back against Tendo, letting their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He feels that Tendo's cock is stiffening but by now he knows that right now it is the last thing on the J-Tech's mind.

"You don't know how much it hurts me everytime I see you heading to battle another Kaiju. How the worry eats inside me as I see your readings, imagining if that would be the last time I saw them..." He falls silent, and sneaks his other arm around Yancy's waist, closing his lover in the circle of his arms. "But honestly, I trust you to come back to me. To come back to this room and to my arms, so I can lick the sweat off your skin and kiss your bruises."

Yancy's hands squeeze Tendo's for a brief second. "I will always come back to you..." he says in a quiet voice.

"You will, won't you?" Tendo presses his forehead between Yancy's shoulder blades and breathes there for a second. "So that I can make love to you one more time. So that I can see your beautiful face as you come, drink in the sounds you make." His hands roam over Yancy's chest and he punctuates his words with deft touches to all the sensitive spots he knows by heart.

They fall silent as one of Tendo 's hands circle Yancy's nipple, his nail lightly scratching the skin. His other hand slides to the pilot's hip, exploring the deep curve that led to his quickly forming erection. The black haired man pinches the nipple caught between his fingers, enjoying the reaction it rose. He rolls the stiff nub a few times before scrapping it with his manicured nail. That makes Yancy writhe a bit, a small but perfectly audible grunt leaving his lips. Tendo presses a smile to the curve of his neck and slides his other hand into Yancy's outstretched underwear.

As his fingers wrap around the firm erection, Tendo lets a moan of his own float around them. Yancy responds with something that is more breath than sound, and tilts his hips up, making his cock slide inside the ring formed by his lover's fingers. The J-Tech rubs his thumb on the swollen head, spreading precum and heat around it. Yancy gasps and rolls his hips again, silently asking for movement.

Tendo complies happily, steadily moving his hand up and down Yancy's cock. "You like it, don't you? To be touched like this by me. You like it, like it that I know how to touch you. I know what makes you feel good, don't I?"

Yancy barely manages to blurt a "yes" before Tendo's hand picks up speed. The technician's other hand slides down the pilot's torso and pulls his underwear down his thighs. Yancy's keens, the hand over his cock moving much more freely now that his briefs are out of the way. The fabric is still tangled around his thighs, keeping him from spreading his legs, but he stop caring after a few moments because he knows that he will come sooner than later.

Tendo's breath is hot and moist against Yancy's skin, it clings to him like a scarf, wrapping around his neck and rolling down his chest. His hands grip the sheets as the fast paced hand working on his cock brings his orgasm closer and closer. Tendo is moving his hips is smal circles, pressing his erection to Yancy's back, but somewhere on the pilot's mind he knows this is instinctive. He will probably come anyway, either jerking off on the shower after washing Yancy, or untouched and still inside his shorts. But he would care about it later. In this game, everything is about Yancy.

And so Yancy does his part, spilling a litany of sounds, both deep and rumbling, and shallow and soft. All of them reach deep inside Tendo, carving his bones and taking residence on the marrow; turning into the very matter that made him. The blond twists handfulls of cotton and archs his back in the most graceful curve Tendo has ever seen. Suspended in this position for the eternity of his orgasm, Yancy feels Tendo's hand still pumping his oversensitive cock. He makes a weak sound and Tendo stops moving but doesn't remove his hand.

Yancy's breath is irregular, his heart beating so hard and so fast the pulse point in his neck is jumping in a steady rhythm. He feels Tendo tremble behind him, face buried in his sweaty back. From the broken moan he emits, Yancy knows he just came. Tendo's arms slump down their bodies, all the strenght drained from him. Yancy turns around to look at him: his cheeks are pink and his lower lip is badly bitten, but his eyes are shiny and slightly unfocused. He frames the dark haired man's face with tender hands, and presses a soft kiss to his parted lips. They stop kissing but don't pull away, sharing the humid air in shallow breaths.

Tendo nuzzles closer, tangling his legs with Yancy's and pressing his cheek to the other man's chest. He has a satisfied smile on his face that only falters when Yancy gently nudges his shoulder.

"We must shower now..." He says in a loving voice, his lips brushing Tendo's messy hair.

"Nah, we must sleep now." The technician manages to slurr, pressing even closer to Yancy and tightening the knot of their tangled legs. Yancy isn't up to too much fighting, not after Tendo was so generous with him. He decides to let it be for the time, after a nap they could take that much needed shower.

Tendo has three moods when it come to sex. Yancy loves all of them.


End file.
